


Blackened Roses

by ObssessiveWeabooTrash



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: A bit of gore, Fluff, Gay, I Blame Tumblr, I Broke Subaru, I Don't Even Know, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Random Tags, SO VERY GAY, Sorry Not Sorry, Title is shit, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, a bit OOC, what am i even doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObssessiveWeabooTrash/pseuds/ObssessiveWeabooTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves have been extinct for million of years, or so everyone thought. When one of them pops up, what will happen to the Sakamaki brothers and their (not very) peaceful lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bloodied Tears

It was a normal day for the Sakamaki’s, or so they thought. It was a quiet night, and night school had ended a while ago. All of the brothers were inside of their rooms, except for Subaru. Subaru was wandering through the gardens of the Sakamaki mansion, watering and clipping the rose bushes. He was about to lie down on a finely carved stone bench near the last of the rose bushes when, suddenly, the normally bright full moon darkened until it reached a deep burgundy. “. . . Eh?” Before the red-eyed vampire could react, he heard a low, enraged growl. When he turned around though, there were only scattered rose petals floating down onto the ground. Yet the growl echoed around the garden again. Subaru, sensing the danger, scanned the area, then started running back to the mansion. He sensed something behind him as he ran, and only hoped he could outrun it. But when the oak doors were just within his reach, his arm extending to grab onto the ornate brass handle, sharp claws dug into his back and yanked him away from the doors. And that’s when Subaru felt the teeth sink into the flesh on his right shoulder. He refused to let out a single sound, knowing that the perpetrator would have more likely than not enjoyed any screaming and begging. He felt the sharp fangs pull away. It let go of the white-haired vampire, and he carefully turned around to look at his attacker, only for his eyes to widen in shock. “You -- you’re a . . . a werewolf!” Subaru couldn’t believe his eyes. The werewolf clans had died out a few million years ago, long before humans ruled the Earth with kings and knights. Yet, one was towering in front of him, staring down at him with glowing amber gaze. The snow white werewolf bent down, leveling his eyes with Subaru’s. It seemed to be taking a closer analyzation of him. Then, as quick as it had first attacked, the werewolf’s arm reached out and grabbed Subaru around his stomach and ran away from the mansion. Subaru yelped, both in pain and in surprise, then panicking, fearing where the wolf would take him. It was quick, which meant he would have to think of something soon . . . He was pulled out of his thoughts when he was gently placed on top of a flower bed on the other side of the garden, near the lake. Subaru winced and looked up, only to meet the wolf’s eyes again. His vision was starting to blur, but he could make out a metallic colored silver trench coat that was lying on the ground nearby being picked up by the white wolf. The red-eyed vampire watched as he walked over to him and draped the trench coat over his now limp body. Staring straight into the wolf’s glowing amber eyes, Subaru’s vision slowly faded to black.


	2. The Damage Is Done

Shuu bolted up, sweating and shaking from the nightmare he had just woken up from. He wanted to check on Subaru, wanting to make sure that the dream wasn’t real, but decided to walk in the gardens for a bit. The blue-eyed vampire slowly got off his bed and out of his bedroom. There was an eerie silence in the halls, as if all of the other brothers had already gone to sleep. Which was odd, because at least one or two people were up at this time. Shuu thought nothing of it, and began to walk down the dimly lit corridors. He grew more worried the longer he walked, and by the time he reached the door, he knew that something was definitively wrong. The scent of blood was strong, and when he looked down, some had managed to seep inside from under the doors. He quickly swung the large doors open, only to stay frozen in place. There was blood everywhere, in front of the doors and scattered around the entrance. Some drops had even landed on the nearby roses and the doors themselves. There were torn scraps of cloth lying among the blood, and Shuu recognized them as bits of Subaru’s usual outfit. There was also a thin trail of blood, a large gap between each droplet. The blonde panicked and ran through the gardens as fast as he could, looking for his youngest brother. It took him a while to reach the end of the trail, but when he did, it was already too late. Lying within the bed of beautiful white roses dyed a dark crimson by blood, was Subaru covered by a silver-colored trench coat that he hadn’t seen before. He gently lifted the trench coat off of his brother. His eyes were closed, and there were deep gashes in his right arm, shoulder, light gashes across his stomach, and some that seemed to continue onto his back. When Shuu walked closer, he noticed the single tear in his brother’s eye, and felt his own tears flow freely. Kneeling beside Subaru, he softly caressed his cheek, rested his forehead upon his brother’s cold one, and held Subaru’s hand in his own. As the gravity of the situation finally sunk in, he felt his brother’s hand twitch. Shuu looked at his brother, and felt his fingers slowly curl around the blonde’s own. Realizing that Subaru was still alive, Shuu carefully picked up his brother’s body and quickly carried him back inside the house, delicately laying him down on the nearest couch. Shuu took a closer look at his injuries. Subaru’s injuries were deep, and he was losing a lot of blood. He ran off into the bathroom to look for a first-aid kit. It probably wasn’t designed to deal with injuries like this, but at least that way he could do something. When he ran back to where Subaru was though, someone else was already there. Reiji seemed to be in shock, standing next to his youngest brother and staring at the large, deep gashes all over Subaru. Shuu walked over to him and gently shook his shoulder. “Reiji . . . can you help me with this?” The blonde asked softly. The dark violet- haired vampire slowly nodded, and held out his hand, to which Shuu handed the kit to. Reiji kneeled down, and started to quickly and carefully clean the wounds on Subaru’s arm, shoulder, and stomach, then wrapped them in bandages. “I’m going have to flip him over to see the wounds on his back.” Reiji said quietly, and the blue-eyed vampire nodded in response. They turned him around and scanned the wounds on his back. They were worse than Shuu had thought they were. The magenta-eyed vampire cleaned and bandaged the wounds and with the blonde’s help turned him back around. Reiji looked over to Shuu, and he could tell that the other vampire wanted to know how the fuck this happened. “I wasn’t able to sleep earlier, so I decided to take a walk through the gardens. When I entered the garden, there was blood everywhere. I followed the blood, just to find him like this.” The bespectacled vampire frowned, then looked over to the direction of the gardens. “I’ll go check it out then. I might find something.” He said before walking out of the room, leaving Shuu alone with his thoughts. ‘How could this possibly happen?’ He thought. The injuries Subaru had sustained were unlike any that he had ever seen before. A vampire, no matter how strong, could never make wounds like that. And even then, Subaru should be able to defend himself. From experience, the blonde knew that Subaru was quick in escaping and that he could definitively put up quite a fight. He tried to think of any weapons that could make such wounds. Guns were obviously out of the question. A scythe? No, the blade is too thin. They would need to hack away at the body for a while, and it would probably have to stay still for them to be able to do it. A katana? The same situation would occur as the scythe. A dagger? No, the blade is not only too thin, but also too short to make wounds so deep. Shuu couldn’t come up with any explanation as to what happened to his brother. He heard a groan come from behind him, and he quickly turned around. Subaru’s eyes slowly opened, and he turned his head towards his oldest brother. “ . . . Shuu?” Said vampire nodded. “Subaru, can you tell me what happened?” His younger brother looked confused for a moment, but his eyes widened and he bolted up from his resting position – or, at least tried to. He made a sound similar to a yelp and a groan, and grimaced. Shuu helped him finish sitting up, and sat down next to him. The red-eyed vampire lowered his gaze to the floor. “I. . . I was in the gardens, taking care of the roses, when . . . this is going to sound crazy, but the . . . the moon, it turned red. I was going to go back inside when I . . . heard growling, and I ran as fast as I could. Right when I reached the doors . . . it dug its c-claws into my back. It . . . it bit m-me . . .” Subaru was starting to cry, and Shuu, not sure of what else to do, hugged him. It only lasted a minute or two, but the white-haired vampire had calmed down a bit. The blonde held his hand, rubbing circles to comfort him as his youngest brother continued. “It had let go of me, and when I turned around to see what it was. I . . . couldn’t believe it, Shuu, it was a . . . a werewolf . . .” When Shuu heard that, it clicked in his mind. Werewolves were at least par on par with vampires. And only a werewolf’s claws would be able to do such damage. They were extremely fast as well, and could definitively fight on equal terms with a vampire. It was believed that werewolves were actually bred to kill and hunt vampires. But, it was also believed that they had gone extinct a long time ago. A few million years ago, to be exact. The blue-eyed vampire looked at his brother, who was now shaking, then asked, “Subaru, are you sure that it was a werewolf?” He looked into the other’s eyes, and answered, “Yes.” At that moment, Reiji walked back into the room. When he saw that Subaru was awake, he walked over to them. “Subaru, do you know what happened? All I find are large paw prints in the dirt and claw marks on the stone path.” Said vampire looked away, it seemed like he had fully realized what had just happened to him, and the shock was too great for him to handle. He leaned on Shuu, who hugged him in return. “Reiji . . . I think he might have been attacked by . . .” he paused and looked at his youngest brother, then back to the bespectacled vampire, “. . . a werewolf.” Reiji looked at them, first in surprise, then, seemingly deep in thought, and finally responded, “It does make sense, but they are extinct, aren’t they?” The blonde nodded. “I had thought that as well, but apparently it’s not true.” “I didn’t find any trace of it though, so we can’t be sure.” The magenta-eyed vampire glanced at his youngest brother, trembling in his oldest brother’s arms, then added, “I’ll bring him some blood to drink.” He walked out of the room, heading towards the kitchen. That’s when the blue-eyed vampire heard noise coming from the staircase. The voices got closer and soon enough, three more people entered the room. Though when Ayato, Kanato, and Laito had spotted Subaru, the room became a lot quieter. The three of them walked over to the couch, and Kanato asked, “What happened to him?” Shuu looked at him and the other two behind the lavender-haired vampire. “He was outside in the gardens when a werewolf attacked him.” They all stared back, not expecting such an answer. “. . . But I thought that the werewolves have gone extinct a long time ago, right?” Laito asked to break the sudden silence. “I had thought that as well.” Reiji responded as he walked back into the room, holding a warm mug of blood for Subaru, which he handed to the blonde. Shuu handed it to his youngest brother after he had pulled away from the hug and sat up. He greedily drank it in one swoop and set the empty mug down on the side table. They all stood around the couch Subaru and Shuu were sitting in. “As much as we would all want to know what happened, I think we should get some rest. We’ll discuss this at length tomorrow.” Reiji announced, and then walked back upstairs, probably his room. Ayato left right after Reiji did, while Kanato and Laito wished the red-eyed vampire goodnight. Shuu helped his brother up the stairs and led him to his room. When they were at Subaru’s door, he hesitated on going inside. “Subaru, is something wrong?” Said vampire shook his head. “Ah, well, goodnight then.” But as the blonde turned around, he felt a hand grab his sweater. When he looked over to the white-haired vampire though, he saw that he was starting to tremble and a single tear flowed down his cheek. The blue-eyed vampire’s eyes widened. He was still in shock! Shuu hugged his youngest brother and helped him get into bed. When he finished, he was going to leave, but Subaru had grabbed his hand. So, he laid down next to him, waiting for him to fall asleep. But by the time that the red-eyed vampire did, the blonde was too comfortable to move, and fell asleep next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of content, right? I'll try to finish the next chapter as fast as I can.


	3. Let Me Help You

Shuu was awoken by a voice, low and pleading. “. . . Please stop . . . it hurts . . .” He looked over to Subaru and, sure enough, it was coming from him. His eyes were still closed, but he was crying again. He must be having a nightmare about the wolf. The blonde moved closer to his youngest brother and wiped tears off his cheeks. At first, he had flinched backwards, saying “No more . . . please . . .”, but after a second when he continued, stayed still. Subaru scooted closer to his oldest brother, until his head was on the blonde’s chest, and Shuu wrapped an arm around him and started rubbing circles into the small of his back. The murmuring and tears died down and the white-haired vampire was soon sleeping peacefully, unlike his oldest brother. Shuu was going over what had happened earlier in his head. The fact that Subaru had gotten badly hurt and that he spent the entire time afterwards comforting him had brought up some emotions he had tried to forget. He wasn’t sure exactly when it happened, because by the time he had found out, he was already in the middle. Shuu had come to care for his youngest brother as more than friend or family member, but as a crush instead. Though, knowing Subaru, he would have probably rejected him and might even avoid him afterwards. He knew that the red-eyed vampire wasn’t very good at dealing with feelings, and wasn’t exactly interested in being in a relationship with anyone, much less his oldest brother. The blonde wished he could just forget about his crush nestled within his arms, but it was impossible when Subaru had his hand on his brother’s shoulder blade, while his face was using Shuu’s chest as a pillow. He would usually put on music to help him sleep, but he didn’t want to risk not being able to hear his brother if he suffered another nightmare. So the blue-eyed vampire closed his eyes, and hoped he would fall asleep quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Subaru snuggled closer to the slight warmth that was next to him. After a few minutes of laying in his bed, the red-eyed vampire opened his eyes to see what he was cuddling, only to be surprised when he saw Shuu’s sleeping face. He blushed, realizing that he had made it difficult for the blonde to leave last night. But even knowing that, he not only stayed close to his oldest brother, but even hugged him tightly. The white-haired vampire decided to stay in Shuu’s arms, even if only for a little longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shuu felt arms tighten around him, and someone snuggling closer to him. He opened his eyes to see Subaru, his face buried in the blonde’s sweater. The younger vampire must have realized he had woken up because he loosened his grip on Shuu and looked up. As soon as Subaru’s eyes met his older brother’s, his face flushed and he immediately let go and scooted away. The blue-eyed vampire found it adorable, but decided to reassure him that he was fine with it. “You were panicking last night, so you shouldn’t be embarrassed by that. I would have been terrified as well.” The white-haired vampire calmed down a bit after hearing this, and looked away for a moment. “Can I put on a shirt or do I have to go around without one?” ‘Is he self-conscious?’ Shuu realized in his head. He thought about the answer for a minute. “ . . . I don’t think you can wear anything to cover you there, the injuries are very serious.” The blonde responded. The red-eyed vampire looked away again, his face once again a shade of pink. “The bandages count as something, right?” The older vampire teased. The two up when they heard a bell ring, calling everyone to the dining room for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold, a bunch of fluff. And yes, the squiggly lines are separators. I use them to signify a change of P.O.V. or the passage of time.


	4. The Second Monster

When Subaru and Shuu reached the dining room, it was deathly silent. The other four brothers were in their usual seats, staring at Subaru, who was looking down at his feet. Reiji motioned the two of them to sit, and they sat next to each other. After a moment of silence, Reiji tapped on his glass. “Because of what happened yesterday, I have asked the school to excuse our absence for today. Now, for those of you don’t know what happened, I’ll tell you. Subaru was attacked by something in the gardens. We believe that ‘something’ to be a werewolf, despite the fact that they were thought to be extinct, though it’s not a hundred percent certain. But, we also don’t know the effects of a werewolf bite for vampires, or many other things about them. Anyone wants to help me research this; they are free to do so. Subaru will probably need assistance with some things because of his injuries, so help him if he needs it. And, one last thing. Because of the panic it would cause, don’t tell anyone else at school unless I approve of it.” Everyone nodded after the magenta-eyed vampire finished. Dinner was eaten in odd silence, and the air was more tense than usual. When everyone finished, Subaru, Shuu, and Reiji walked up to the staircase and to the library. The bespectacled vampire pushed his glasses up on his nose. “There might be books about werewolves in here, but I’m not sure where. We should spread out and look for them.” He stated. The other two nodded and walked away in different directions. The dark violet-haired vampire turned around and scanned the spines of the various books in the large oak wood bookcase. The three of them searched for at least half an hour before coming back to sit at a nearby table with the books they found. Reiji had found four, Shuu had brought back two, and Subaru put his three books next to the others. They went through most of the books, but it took a while before any of them found any useful information. “Subaru, Shuu. Come look at this.” Reiji said, his voice much more serious than usual. The other two read the paragraph that Reiji was pointing at, and stiffened in shock.

_While most of my colleagues believe they have gone extinct, I believe they adapted, hiding amongst humans and the normal wolves in the wild. I have also found evidence that, on rare occasion, some werewolves have gained the power to turn a vampire into something no vampire or human has ever seen before. I believe they are hybrids. They lose many of their weaknesses, and gain immense strength. The hybrids can transform into werewolves, but prefer to drink the blood of humans or vampires. Though I believe their appetite also increases, and might prefer to target their own kind. A few signs that they’ve become a hybrid are increased strength, hunger, intense pain near the full moon, cat-like pupils, and larger muscles. For now, I will continue investigating these creatures and their habits._

“. . . No, that’s not true. . .” Subaru backed away onto the wall, quivering. Shuu took a step towards him, but his youngest brother shook his head. The white-haired vampire slid down on the wall, curling up into a ball on the tiled floor. The blonde tried to comfort him, while Reiji stood beside the two, watching. He knew that everyone had limits, but seeing Subaru reach his was something that worried and even slightly scared him. “You know, the scientist wrote that only some vampires turn into a hybrid. You shouldn’t worry; I haven’t seen you suffer from any of the symptoms he wrote.” Subaru looked up, eyes slightly watery from tears that were about to fall. Shuu held his hand out to Subaru, who took it, and helped him stand up. “Don’t think about it.” The blue-eyed vampire told him. The three of them stood there in silence before Reiji spoke. “I’m not going to tell the others for now, so Shuu and I will help you if you need it Subaru.” Said vampire nodded before turning to leave, the blonde following. The magenta-eyed vampire sighed before looking back at the table where the books were. “This is going to be harder than I thought.” He muttered before skimming the rest of the books for information. Finding more books that were written by the scientist, Reiji put them in a separate pile and put the others back on the shelves they belonged. He took the scientist’s books and walked out of the library and headed towards his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad chapter titles, I know. I'm also sorry that it's short. Let us hope that I post another chapter soon.


	5. Unknown

Subaru silently walked towards his room, wondering what was going to become of him. Once he reached the door, he noticed that Shuu had been behind him. The white-haired vampire opened the door and entered, the blonde following. When the younger brother went inside the bathroom and heard the shower start, Shuu grew worried yet again. This was all too sudden, especially for the youngest Sakamaki. Trying to ignore his thoughts, the blue-eyed vampire looked around his brother’s room. It was mostly bare, the coffin was in a corner with tables nearby holding a few papers and a lamp, on the opposite wall there was a bookcase with more papers and some books, a chair in the corner next to it, the bed that they woke up in this morning, and a curtain covering a pair of glass double doors leading out onto a balcony. On the bed was Shuu’s sweater. He had taken it off before going downstairs for dinner earlier because it was covered in Subaru’s blood. The blonde grabbed the sweater and moved to lay it on top of the chair when he noticed something gleaming from inside a book in the bookcase. Dropping the sweater on the chair, Shuu walked over to the bookcase to take a closer look. It was a dagger, small, silver with a sapphire embedded in the center of the hilt surrounded by intricate designs, and had a hole not unlike a needle at the end of the hilt. Shuu heard a door open, and looked over to see Subaru in loose sweatpants, a towel covering from his chest to his back, and holding a roll of bandages. When he noticed what the blonde was holding though, his red eyes widened. “Why are you looking through my stuff?!” He yelled angrily. The younger vampire quickly took the dagger from him and put it back inside the notebook. “. . . Sorry, I didn’t mean to. It just caught my attention.” The red-eyed vampire sat on his bed, his right hand holding the bandages while the left hand was in his hair. After a minute of silence, he sighed. “Sorry, I just . . . get annoyed when other people look through my things.” He then held out the roll of bandages and slipped off the towel. “Can you . . . help me with this?” He asked softly. Shuu nodded and grabbed the bandages from his hand. The younger vampire stayed still as his brother carefully wrapped the wounds up in bandages. When he was done, he tilted Subaru’s head upward to look him straight in the eye, catching him off-guard. “You know, I don’t see any of the symptoms that Reiji had listed. It probably didn’t affect you, so just don’t think about it, alright?” Shuu assured him. Subaru shook his head before looking away. “We don’t know if when these signs will appear, so we can’t be sure until . . . it’s too late.” Shuu sat down on the edge of the bed, before pulling an earbud out of his ear and held it out towards his younger brother. “Do you want to listen?” He asked. Said vampire looked over and, after staring at it, grabbed it and put it in his ear. The blonde had been listening to classical music and hoped that it would calm down the white-haired vampire. They listened to the music silently, and Subaru eventually moved to lie down, Shuu soon doing the same. The younger vampire was almost asleep, staring out the glass doors leading to his balcony when he spoke. “Shuu, if I . . . if something happens and I do end up as one of them, kill me.” Said vampire was taken aback by the request. “How could you even say that?!” He whispered hoarsely, looking at his brother. Subaru didn’t turn, only murmuring please as he stared at the ceiling. The blonde tilted his head in his direction. “Look, nothing bad is going to happen, okay? Just don’t think about it, and go to sleep. If you want, we’ll find some kind of seal to keep the werewolf at bay. But for now, just get some rest.” The younger vampire nodded and turned around, curled up and, soon enough, fell asleep like that. Shuu just smiled and closed his eyes, also falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the chapters are slowly getting shorter and shorter. Hopefully I'll update soon.


	6. Losing Control

The next evening, the two brothers woke up at the same time. Subaru yawned and looked over at Shuu, who was stretching. The blonde smiled at Subaru as they both sat up, which made the white-haired vampire blush slightly. The younger vampire looked out the window before standing up and slowly walking towards the balcony and stepping outside. The blonde followed him with his eyes before following. The red-eyed vampire was staring at the garden, scanning it for anything unusual. Reiji had already cleaned the blood, leaving it polished and even whiter than before. It looked like nothing had happened. His eyebrows furrowed. He noticed a shadow near the border of the gardens in the back, but when the white-haired vampire looked, it was just a crow. “Nothing there.” He sighed. Shuu leaned on the railing and looked over the gardens as well. “You don’t have to worry, it’s probably gone.” He told the vampire next to him. “We don’t know for sure.” Subaru looked up at the stars. “Well, he’s not gonna come out now.” Shuu replied. Silence. “I want to go back to the garden.” Subaru said suddenly while gazing longingly at the white roses lining the paths below. The blonde thought about it for a minute, then answered, “Alright, I’ll go with you.” The younger nodded, turning around and heading inside. “I think we have about an hour before we go to school, so we shouldn’t stay outside for too long.” “Alright.” The red-eyed vampire replied. Subaru grabbed a button-up shirt and put it on, leaving it open. The two of them walked towards the gardens, a comfortable silence between them. When they opened the doors leading outside, the younger vampire looked around. When the blonde looked over though, he shook his head, grabbed a watering can, and continued walking. “I like being in the garden. It . . . relaxes me. I don’t feel like I have to worry about a bunch of different things that end up confusing me in the end. I spend a lot of time here, either taking care of the flowers or relaxing out here.” Subaru explained as he started watering some nearby bushes. Shuu smiled. “I know that this is one of your favorite places.” He replied. The white-haired vampire looked over in mild surprise. “How did you know?” The blonde pointed up towards his room while saying, “Whenever I look out the window, I usually see you in here.” The red-eyed vampire blushed slightly. The older vampire pointed at a nearby bench. “Want to sit down?” He asks. Subaru nods and sits next to his brother. It was quiet for a moment as the two of them admired the roses surrounding them. A breeze blew by, making the younger vampire shudder. “Oh, I should have brought you a sweater.” Shuu looked at him worriedly, but Subaru shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, it’s just a bit windy. I can handle it.” The younger replied. The blonde wrapped an arm around the other and pulled him closer in an attempt to keep him warm. The red-eyed vampire didn’t seem to mind, and leaned his head on the other’s shoulder as he gazed at the blooming roses. “You know I would love to bring roses of other colors into the garden, to give it more color, but when father heard what I wanted to do, he punished me by tossing me into a shed for a week.” “That must have been horrible.” The blonde was slightly surprised by his brother’s idea, since he imagined Subaru didn’t really mind the vast sea of white roses that the garden now held. Shuu glanced at his brother’s face, only to see sadness and hidden pain. “It was.” The blue-eyed vampire looked up at the sky. It was cloudy before, but now it was clearing up, the waning moon becoming more visible. ‘It looks beautiful.’ Shuu thought. “The moon is brighter than usual tonight.” He murmured off-handedly. “Really?” The white-haired vampire looked up at the sky as well, looking at the shining stars and the moon. It was calm for a second, as the two of them admired the night sky, when suddenly Subaru bent over, groaning in pain. The older brother kneeled in front of him with a worried expression. “What’s wrong?” He asked. “I . . . My entire body . . . It feels like it’s on fire.” The younger one held his sides, in a vain attempt to make it go away. “I’m going to get you inside, alright?” Subaru nodded. Shuu picked up his brother bridal style, and sped-walked towards the doors. He manages to open the door and lays the white-headed vampire on a nearby couch, where he curls up immediately. “Where does it hurt most?” The blonde asked, panic showing in his expression. “My . . . chest.” The red-eyed vampire groaned. The older vampire gently grabs his hands and turns the other towards him. “Subaru, think about something else, try to ignore the pain, alright?” He didn’t know if it had any chance of working, but it was the only thing he could of at the moment. Subaru looks up at Shuu for a moment, then closes his eyes. The blue-eyed vampire squeezes his hands as reassurance. Slowly, the younger vampire relaxes, his breathing evening out. “Is the pain gone?” Shuu asks him quietly. The other breathes out, then nods, his eyes still closed. The blonde turns his head to look out the window, and realizes that half an hour has passed. They needed to get ready to go to school soon. “Subaru, we need to get dressed for school soon. Let’s go upstairs.” When he turned back around though, said vampire was rubbing at his eyes.  
“Do your eyes hurt?”  
“No, it’s just that . . . my vision seems different.”  
“Eh? Let me see.”  
He pulled his brother’s hands and hair out of the way and tipped his chin up. But when he saw his brother’s eyes, he was in shock. His crimson eyes seemed to be glowing in the moonlight. But worst of all, instead of normal circular pupils, the thin slitted pupils of a feline stared back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have had this out sooner, but writer's block struck again. I think I've got a pretty good idea of how the next two or three chapters are gonna play out though, so hopefully it won't be long until I update again. Suggestions and comments are always helpful. See ya next time!


	7. Side Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE

“What’s wrong?” The younger vampire asked him tentatively, his eyes gleaming worriedly. “ . . . How different is your vision?” Shuu brushed his bang away again to gaze into sanguine eyes as he sat next to him. Subaru grew even more worried at the sudden question, and he looked around a bit before answering. “It seems . . . clearer. Like I can see more details. You know, like, scratches on a door, or a faded spot on a wall. Even the colors are more vibrant.” He shifted on the couch nervously. “ . . . Why?” The blonde wasn’t sure what to tell him. Subaru looked at him, fear etched onto his face. Shuu looked down at their feet. The silence was unbearable. “ . . . Remember when we read the scientist’s notebook on the vampires that got bitten by werewolves, specifically the . . . um, side effects?” His younger brother looked terrified, but sat still nevertheless. He was probably hoping that Shuu was going to start smirking any minute, saying he was just joking and teasing Subaru on how gullible he was. The blonde wished that he was, but while Shuu liked teasing, he didn't like doing it to his youngest brother, and even less so in a situation like this. “Your eyes . . . they’re different now. They’re like a cat’s.” It came out soft, but the words seemed to echo for the both of them. The whitette’s eyes were wide open in shock, tears starting to fall down his pale face. The blue-eyed vampire leaned over and pulled him into a hug. Subaru slowly hugged his brother back, leaning on him as the painful truth dawned on him. He buried his face in the blonde’s neck and tightened his grip. Shuu rubbed circles in the small of his brother’s back, and he hoped that this was all just a bad dream. He felt the younger shift under him and pulled away slightly, just enough to look at him. Subaru had stopped crying, but he was still trembling. He didn’t look up at Shuu, opting to look at the floor instead. “ . . . Let’s go upstairs.” The whitette simply nodded, taking the hand that his brother offered and walking up the stairs to his room. Once inside, Subaru fell onto his bed, and curled up in the covers. Shuu sat down beside him, pulling the blankets off of the other’s face. “Don’t worry, everything is going to be alright. Panicking won’t do you any good right now. We can find out a way to undo this, alright? Just calm down for now.” Subaru looked up at him and loosened his grip on the covers, then glanced over at his bookshelf before pulling the blanket back up to his shoulders. Shuu looked over at the bookshelf and remembered what Subaru had asked last night, the dagger’s image appearing in his mind briefly. The blonde’s brows furrowed with worry, but chose to not talk about it right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow, how long has it been? I've finally been able to get back into this account and I'm gonna continue this story. Luckily I found a draft for this chapter, so I posted it. Let's see if I can recover the rest from my dinosaur of a laptop. Wish me luck.


	8. Change Of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive

His phone suddenly vibrated, and when he looked, he saw his alarm for school had gone off. Subaru shifted underneath the covers before tilting his head to see what had gotten Shuu’s attention. When he saw what it was, he slowly sat up. “Do you want to talk to Reiji about this?” Shuu asked softly. Subaru thought about it for a bit before nodding. “Alright, I’ll be right back, okay?” When the younger nodded, Shuu gently squeezed his shoulder and left the room. Reiji’s room wasn’t far away, only a few hallways away. Shuu wasn’t surprised when the door opened only a few seconds after he tapped the door lightly with his knuckles. Reiji was already fully dressed, and he looked at the other vampire questioningly. The blonde hesitated, unsure of how to tell him what happened. The magenta-eyed vampire simply readjusted his glasses, letting him gather his thoughts. “Just . . . just follow me.” The bespectacled vampire narrowed his eyes, but walked behind him nevertheless. When Shuu reached Subaru’s door, he noticed the complete silence inside and grew a bit worried. He opened the door and spotted the youngest vampire standing in front of the bookshelf. He could see a small object glinting in the moonlight underneath the man’s gaze, and it took him only a second to remember it. “Subaru?” Said vampire quickly looked over to the doorway at the sound of his name, and held the small dagger close to his chest. The sudden intake of breath from behind Shuu reminded him of Reiji’s presence, and he glanced over to see his reaction. His eyes were wide as he stared at Subaru’s eyes, and the youngest looked down at his feet when he realized what had shocked him. The violet-haired vampire walked over to him, with Shuu behind him. The blonde shared a sympathetic look with the youngest as Reiji asked him to show him his eyes. Subaru, as terrified as he was, complied and let the older vampire look at them. Reiji seemed to stiffen with shock before he ran a hand through his hair and stepped away from the whitette. “Take off your bandages.” At Subaru’s confused look, he continued, hand twitching slightly. “I need to check something, so just show me the wounds first.” The red-eyed vampire placed the dagger back on the shelf and carefully removed the bandages, only to realize the wounds had already healed, leaving behind pale raised scars. He hesitantly touched one of them and traced halfway down it with a finger before he looked up to Reiji. “How?” The vampire looked at his back for a moment before sitting down on Subaru’s bed and motioning the other two to do the same. “I had found more journals written by the scientist and continued to read them. There was more information written alongside progress on his research, and he had jotted down more signs of someone that has been turned into one of these . . . hybrids. One of the other signs he had written down was that the wounds would heal when the body starts changing into a hybrid’s type.” Shuu looked down in disbelief. None of this should have been possible, from the werewolves still being alive to the fact that some kind of hybrid breed existed, but no matter how much he wanted this to just be a nightmare, he knew couldn’t wake up from this. It was a reality they were all going to have to accept. He looked towards Subaru, who had his arms wrapped around himself and was staring at the floor with wide eyes. “Subaru?” He didn’t look up. He repeated the other’s name, only to receive no response. He reached over and placed a hand on his younger brother’s shoulders and felt him flinch. When Subaru finally looked up at him, his expression changed to one of defeat, and his eyes looked from him, to the bookshelf, to the balcony, and the scars that spanned across his skin in jagged patterns before the finally landed on Reiji. “What else did they say?” His voice was a broken whisper in the air, and Reiji seemed unsure of what to say for a moment. “I’ll contact the school to excuse the three of us for today, and then I’ll explain later, alright?” The two of them nodded, and the magenta-eyed vampire stepped out of the room. Shuu moved closer to his younger brother, reaching a hand out and placing it on his shoulder again. The whitette leaned into him and glanced towards the window. “Am I going to . . . be affected by the full moon now?” Shuu thought back to the journals, and the paragraphs written about the others during a full moon. The scientist wrote about their screams of pain as they changed under the moonlight, and how they would become aggressive beasts for the rest of that night. He squeezed his brother’s shoulder. “I’m afraid so.” He didn’t miss the way his brother turned slightly and hid his face in the curve of his neck and his shoulder, or the way he trembled at the answer. “Though I think we can figure something out for it, since it’s going to be while until the next one.” The older vampire wrapped an arm around him and hugged him closer. The two of them stayed like that until Reiji came back. The two sat up properly as he put down the journals on the bed. “The school excused us and I managed to get the other three into the car so we should have enough time to figure things out. Sound good?” The two of them nodded. The magenta-eyed vampire pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down. “I had read a few of the journals already, so I’ll tell you the main things each one focused on. After that, we continue to go through the rest of them for anymore information.” Shuu looked towards the stack of journals on the table. If he had to guess, he would say there were about fifteen in all that they had found so far. He nudged Subaru gently to make sure he was paying attention. The youngest groaned softly in response, before looking up as well. He sighed. “What did they say?”


End file.
